1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a disassemblable oven roaster, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a disassemblable oven roaster wherein upper and lower oven elements are separably coupled to an intermediate supporting member which supports a roasting spit connected to a reduction shaft of a motor, thereby to improve storability of the oven roaster, and a fan for circulating inside air is integrally fastened to a main shaft of the motor thereby to increase heating efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an oven type electric roaster includes, as shown in FIG. 1, a motor housing 2 which accommodates a geared motor 1, and a roaster housing 3 which is integrally coupled to the motor housing 2. The geared motor 1 which is disposed in the motor housing 2, has a reduction shaft 1-4. The reduction shaft 1-4 provides output which is reduced through a gear section 1-3 connected to a main shaft 1-2 of a motor body 1--1. A roasting heater 4 which performs a roasting function and a roasting spit 5 which is fastened to the reduction shaft 1-4 of the geared motor 1, are integrally mounted to the roaster housing 3. The roasting spit 5 has a knob portion 5-1 which can be grasped by hand when roasting food material. The knob portion 5-1 projects out of the roaster housing 3. An openable and closable cover 6 is installed on an upper end of the roaster housing 3. The roasting heater 4 is located at a lower place in the roaster housing 3 in such a manner that it is opposite to the roasting spit 5.
When using the oven type electric roaster, the food material to be roasted, for example, meat as shown by a one-dot chain line in FIG. 2, is secured on the roasting spit 5 by means of a separate bent portion (not shown) which is formed at one end of the roasting spit 5 to secure the food material on the roasting spit 5, and one end of the roasting spit 5 is fastened to the reduction shaft 1-4, as shown in FIG. 2. Then, if a power control switch (not shown) is turned on, electric power is applied to the roasting heater 4, and thereby the roasting heater 4 is heated. At the same time as this, the geared motor 1 is driven and reduced output is outputted through the reduction shaft 1-4. Due to the fact that the reduction shaft 1-4 is coupled to the roasting spit 5, as the reduction shaft 1-4 of the geared motor 1 is rotated, the roasting spit 5 is rotated as well. In other words, the roasting spit 5 and the food material which is secured on the roasting spit 5, are integrally rotated with each other, and according to this, heat of the roasting heater 4 is radiated to the food material. Therefore, as time passes, the food material is gradually roasted from exterior toward interior.
However, the conventional oven type electric roaster constructed as mentioned above suffers from defects in that, since the heat is radiated only from the roasting heater 4, the heat cannot be transferred in a sufficient manner to a place which is adjacent to the cover 6, and a portion of the food material which comes adjacent to the cover 6 cannot be properly heated, whereby a great deal of heating time is required and heating efficiency is deteriorated.